Wobble-plate pumps typically include pistons that move in a reciprocating manner within corresponding pump chambers. In many cases, the pistons are moved by a surface of a wobble plate that is rotated by a motor or other driving device. The reciprocating movement of the pistons pumps fluid from an inlet chamber to an outlet chamber of the pump.
Many conventional pumps include a valve housing with inlet and outlet valves that allow fluid in and out of the pump chambers in response to the reciprocating movement of the pistons. The inlet and outlet valves are often press-fitted into the valve housing. However, at high pressures and high viscosities, valves have a tendency to balloon, spin, or pop out of the valve housing, greatly reducing the efficiency of the pump and requiring maintenance to be performed on the pump. In addition, at high pressures and high viscosities, the valve housing has a tendency to wobble within the pump, causing unnecessary wear on the o-ring that helps seal the inlet and outlet chambers.
Many conventional pumps are also coupled to baseplates or pedestals to support the weight of the pump and a corresponding motor. The baseplate or pedestal usually has a small base coupled to the motor via mounting holes and fasteners and legs extending from the base to allow the pump and motor assembly to sit on or be coupled to a flat surface.